Electric drives have a limited speed range and are therefore mostly used as supplementary drives in a motor vehicle comprising an internal combustion engine in addition to the electric drive. The electric drive is primarily used for low vehicle driving speeds, for example, in urban traffic where there occurs a great deal of starting and braking. There exist good traction conditions and a good driving behaviour due to the availability of a relatively high torque of the electric drive. At higher vehicle speeds, for instance during highway driving, the electric motor is switched off so that the drag moment of the electric motor does not have an adverse effect on the efficiency of the vehicle, and fuel consumption, respectively. The electric motor is switched off by a controllable coupling which is arranged in the driveline between the electric motor and the differential drive.
A differential assembly with a coupling assembly, as described above, is known from DE 10 2009 056 088 A1, in which there is proposed a differential assembly which can reliably identify switching positions of the coupling and which has a space-saving design. The differential assembly comprises a driving gear, a differential drive with an input part and two output parts, with the output parts and the input part to be drivingly connected to one another; a clutch which is arranged between the driving gear and the differential gear, wherein in the closed condition of the clutch, torque is transmitted from the driving gear to the differential gear, and wherein in the open condition of the clutch the transmission of torque is interrupted; as well as a controllable actuator for actuating the clutch and a sensor for determining switching positions of the clutch. A target element which cooperates with the sensor is connected to the second coupling part such that upon actuation of the actuator the target element is axially moved together with the second coupling part. The target element is provided in the form of an annular disc. The annular disc comprises a plurality of axially extending resilient engaging elements which form-lockingly engage corresponding recesses in the second coupling part.